How To Rule The World In 10 Easy Steps - The Lord Voldemort Story
by picnicswithteddybears
Summary: History is written by the victors; now Voldemort is victorious, having achieved his goal of taking over the world and eradicating muggles and muggleborns. Here is his take on the events that lead to his rule. From Tom Riddle's childhood to past the end of the books. Works with cannon. Rated T to be safe, violence, torture and discrimination as with canon, but not in much detail.


Author's note: This story is written as an autobiography from Voldemort's perspective after he wins and takes over the world. It fits in with canon, but of course cannot be considered canonical. This is my first attempt at writing a villian-based story, and I went very, very evil and cunning; no romance, no friendships, no shred of humanity, just a puppetmaster manipulating his enemies, and getting exactly what he wants. One could argue that Voldemort is a bit of a Gary Stu, being much smarter than Rowling's Voldemort, but he's written that way, as the ultimate villain. It's also written from his perspective, and I imagine he would brag and overstate all his attributes, at least a little.

Disclaimer: Of course, I own nothing, this if JK Rowling's world and I'm just playing with it.

* * *

Step 1

My greetings to you, pureblood loyalist that I assume you are, as by the the time this book is published the mudbloods and blood traitors will be wiped out, and I will be in control. The following memoir is about the steps I took to gain this position; though the steps are clearly detailed I have no fear in sharing them with you, as none but I could be so brilliant as to make this work, even with a bumbling, superstitious muggle lover of an opponent such as Albus Dumbledore. I wrote down my plans as I carried them out so that when the time came for me to pronounce myself your Lord, I would have it ready before the press released some half arsed nonsense version. As they say, the victors write the history books and my victory is the greatest to date.

How did I pull it off?, you may ask. Brilliant wizards have previously failed to accomplish even a fraction of what I have done for the world, though admittedly none so brilliant as I, but they lacked one crucial step; planning. I was meticulous in my plans, always eight steps ahead of my opponent, every tiny detail accounted for. I outwitted my opponents by leading them in circles, and doing the unexpected. My ten step plan to glory was simple, elegant, and completely flawless.

Step one, of course, was to have a clear vision, and the talent to back it up. Both came naturally to me. From a young age I despised muggles; my mother, one of the last descendants of the great Salazaar Slytherin, died giving birth to me, and I was left to rot in a Muggle orphanage. The women who ran the place beat and abused the young children, including the other muggles; even their own kind weren't safe from their cruelty. Sensing my magical potential, they treated me even worse than the rest. Of course, I later tortured them to death and burnt the orphanage to the ground, but that's another story.

Of course, this is nothing new. Since the dawn of time Muggles have feared magic, their jealousy and misunderstanding clouding their minds, turning them into hideous monsters. They burnt us at the stake, chased us out of towns with weapons, attacked us and called US monsters over childish bursts of accidental magic. Even now magical children are bullied and attacked by their muggle peers if forced to interact with these mundanes. Wizards are far superior to Muggles in every way, and to argue otherwise is pure stupidity (and, as you all know, the sentence for stupidity under my rule is death). Furthermore, Muggles are incredibly destructive. There's far too many of them, building their giant, festering cities, breeding like rats, destroying everything in their path, and we become more and more restricted, trying to hide our magic, imagine! They simply can't be allowed to exist, certainly not freely and in the numbers they once did. We keep a few now as pets, to entertain us when things get particularly dull, but allowing a Muggle free is strictly forbidden.

And what of Muggleborns? The unstable, mutant spawn of these monsters, by some miracle granted a speck of magic? Raised to think that Muggles are just like us, loving their Muggle parents and siblings and neighbours. They will never accept our ways. Furthermore, their magic tends to be weaker, less pure, they have no additional gifts passed down through family lines, they're practically squibs AND muggle sympathisers, and they have no place in our idealistic society. Putting them down is the only merciful way to deal with them.

I knew early on that these ideals would not be shared by all. Wizards had grown weak and lax, forgetting the horrors Muggles had inflicted upon us, seeing only their quirky, archaic technology, and impractical clothing, dismissing them as harmless and easily controlled, some even arguing that they had as much right to life and freedom as a witch or wizard! However, I knew that many were willing to follow me, even if they were too weak to say it at the time, and that with a little extra power behind me the others would have no choice.

My goal became clearer still; in order to seize power of the Ministry, and then eventually of the world, I would have to become immortal, find a way to cheat death, find and become master of the Deathly Hallows, and destroy Albus Dumbledore, and any others who stood in my way.

This is how I achieved all I set out to do.

* * *

oOoOoOo

That's all for now folks, hope you enjoyed it. I'm almost through writing the second chapter, about Tom Riddle's youth and time at Hogwarts, so it should be up within a day or two, just a little bit of editing and tweaking to do. I'm very new to this kind of story, so your feedback would be very, very appreciated!


End file.
